Finally
by Bella-Latina
Summary: AH-After several mis-haps in her life, Bella has learned to deal with her pain in some very unexpected ways. Her love for Edward, lies under all of her pain. But can she learn to trust him after all she's been through? Did I mention that Bella is Mexican?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters however I wish I had an Edward of my own...sigh :(

I also took down this story and edited all of the chapters because my cousin had originally messed them all up and I didn't like where it was going. So I basically changed where this story was going to go and now I'm also changing a few things from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan. I used to prefer Bella, but seeing that I no longer have friends, there's nobody to call me Bella… Not even my parents. I was born in

Mexico and have lived there until I turned 5. Ever since then I have lived in Forks, Washington with my parents and my best friends in the whole world. Spanish was

my first and probably my most fluent language still. And ever since moving here, I had the help of my two best friends, Alice and Edward and their entire family.

However everything went wrong after one fateful day when Edward, who used to be one of my best friends and the guy I had the biggest crush on, asked me to be

his girlfriend...

**Flashback**

"Bella? Would you come and take a walk with me?" asked Edward. As I got up I gave Alice and Rosalie a confused expression. Alice looked like she knew what was

going to happen and she was usually always right.

(See, back then Alice and Rosalie were both my best girlfriends and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were my favorite guy-friends. The guys were all on the baseball,

football and soccer team. They were the best in all three sports and Emmett was captain of football, Jasper was captain of soccer, and Edward was the captain of

the baseball team. We had all been friends since kindergarten and back then I never believed that they would ever let me down. But of course, I was wrong)

As we left through the cafeteria doors, Edward took hold of my hand and I blushed as usual. He was a lot more forward than he ever was with me.

It was such a beautiful day, it was one of those rare days in which the sun was out and it didn't look gloomy outside – it just made you want to smile and admire all

of the different shades of green that existed in this small town of Forks.

"Bella?" he said softly as he turned his head to look at me. "Yes Edward?" I said as I kept looking forward with a small, exited smile plastered on my face.

"Well I'm just gonna come out and say this..." By then we had stopped and we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, for a very long time now I've thought that you were the most gorgeous, and intellectual person that I have known all my life and now that 10th grade has just

started, I wanted to tell you how I feel and I wanted to know if you would consider becoming my girlfriend?" He looked at me with such a hopeful and pleading

expression that made me smile.

All of this time I had never believed that Edward felt the same way for me. He was always there to catch me, he was always there to help me when I needed it,

comfort me, make me laugh, make me smile, and of course either make me blush or stop the cause of my blush.

"Edward, I thought you would never ask." I said softly. His gentle face turned into one that could only be described as one of pure joy and happiness. His beautiful

emerald eyes were smoldering and as I was about to go weak at the knees, he had lifted me up and started twirling me in the air around him. I was laughing so

happily the entire time he was spinning me and as he brought me down I stepped closer to him, gently wrapping my arms around his torso and placing my head

against his well sculptured chest.

I smiled against him when he placed both of his arms around my waist and hugged me back while placing his head on top of mine. After I thought things couldn't get

any better, he lifted his head from mine and pulled my face up by placing a finger under my chin, which forced me to look into his eyes. He looked like he was

debating in his mind if whether he should kiss me so I nodded in encouragement. But instead of kissing me he placed his forehead on mine, which allowed me to

smell his intoxicating scent. And he softly whispered, "Bella, you have absolutely no idea of how long I've wanted to do this." _Oh I think I do_. Ever since I've first met

him I've wondered what it would feel like to have his lips against mine. But instead I replied differently.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He smiled that breathtaking, crooked smile with his and slowly closed his eyes as if he were savoring that moment. I got a little impatient, so I stood on my tippy-

toes (AN: I love saying that hehe, On with the story!) and placed my lips on his. He then gently ran his tongue against my lower lip as if begging for an entrance and

I gladly complied.

He had pulled me into such a passionate embrace that we completely missed a crying Lauren running to the bathroom after seeing our moment of happiness.

We tasted each other thoroughly, his mouth with my own. However, we were both human meaning that we broke apart gasping for air. But then Edward pulled my

face up for another kiss, but this one was sweet and lingering on my lips until the bell had interrupted our kiss.

Edward swiftly took hold of my hand and had us running back inside so that we wouldn't miss class. After all it was just the beginning of 9th grade, our freshmen

year at high school. What could possibly go wrong?

**Everything went wrong**

**Review and tell me if you like where the story is going! Not only would it make me happy but it would also make my life alot easier!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the twilight characters. I just manipulate them. :D

Edward and I had Biology next period and I had left my books in my locker. "Edward could we please go to my locker?" " Sure Bella."

We walked upstairs to my locker hand in hand and it felt so nice. Of course I was klutzy enough to trip over the last step but luckily he held me up just before I

kissed the floor. I smiled and thanked him.

Upon turning the hallway I saw Lauren, a custodian and Principle Greene in front of my open locker.

"Umm, excuse me. What's going on?" Mr. Greene turned to look at me. "Is this your locker Ms. Swan?" "Yes it is" I replied. "And does everything in here belong to

you?" I turned to Lauren and she gave me a devilish smile that scared the crap out of me. My hand tightened around Edward's and I said" Yes everything in there is

mine". And behind me a deep, unfamiliar voice said " Then Ms. Swan you are under arrest." I turned around to see a tall policeman behind me signaling the officers

to apprehend me. Edward immediately pulled me behind him and practically yelled " What for?!" and I was just as confused as he was.

Mr. Greene pulled a bag of white powder out of my locker and I looked at it in shock and I yelled " But that's not mine! I don't even know how it got in there!" By

then Edward let go of my hand and turned around with to look at me with a look of disbelief on his face. I pleaded him to believe me...

" Edward please believe me!! That's not mine!! I don't know how that got in there but I swear I had nothing to do with it!! Edward please!!"

Now I was starting to get angry – ok angry was an understatement I was furious!

"Don't you dare touch me!" I said to the police officers behind me. "Ok let's go along with this for a sec." I kept my face composed and I turned to Mr. Greene. I gave

up on Edward – he wasn't going to help me and I wasn't about to go to juvy for something I didn't do. "If this was mine – which it's not – then tell me how you found

out." Mr. Greene seemed confused as to how I was handling this situation but answered nonetheless. "Well Lauren has informed us that she caught you … with it in

the girls bathroom and then did the smart thing and came to me about it." Wow – Lauren did it. She framed me, but why would she? It doesn't matter – she's going

to juvy for what she tried to do to me. Edward stomped away furiously as he heard Mr. Greene's statement instead of waiting for my explanation. I turned back to

Mr. Greene and then directed my attention to Lauren.

"Lauren how could you have caught me snorting cocaine in the bathroom if you yourself always said that public bathrooms were disgusting and how you would

never go into one and today is the first day of school." Mr. Greene then turned to Lauren for an explanation. But I interrupted. "Mr. Greene, I'll go with the police to

the station in order to confirm my story and have them check my system and the bag of cocaine for any evidence that it was me that touched it." The police had looks

of disbelief on their faces but just as they were about to put me in handcuffs I spoke up again. "However, when you find out that it wasn't me, I want to you to have

Lauren as the second suspect because I know that she framed me but I don't know why she did it." One of the cops wrote what I said on a small notebook and

while they were apprehending me I also decided to say this piece of information because Lauren gave me this look saying that what I said wouldn't work.

"Oh and by the way her best friend is Jessica Stanley – they do everything together." The police officer that was leading me out of the school nodded to the guy that

was writing down notes and probably just wrote down what I just said.

They lead me out of the school and I caught a glimpse of my friends. I got to Alice first. "Alice trust me, just know that I didn't do it and that I'll be back soon." She

nodded and I looked at Rosalie and by the look on her face she believed me. And then I turned to look at a furious Edward. And just as I was about to say

something, he interrupted me by saying, "Just go Bella." Those words, those three words together had the power to crush me and in doing so, I started to cry.

The police were now taking me into the police car and I was crying silent tears. I wasn't crying because I was being arrested, or because the amount of trouble I

would be in - crying because I had been Edward's girlfriend for what 5 minutes and already we were over because he didn't believe me when I said I didn't snort

coke – instead he just let me go. _Maybe he didn't love me they way I did or maybe even as much as I did him. He never did say that he loved me - but then again why _

_would he. He's practically a god and what am I? Plain, dull and boring Bella Swan – a nobody compared to him._

All throughout the ride to the police station, I had been thinking over and over in my head, 'I thought he loved me, I thought he trusted me, I thought he would

never let me down.' And I was on the verge of fury when I entered the police station.

As I walked in my father, Charlie, head of the police department in Forks came over to me and worriedly asked me what was wrong... and then he realized that I

was in handcuffs and the second policeman behind me was carrying the reason for my arrest.

"Bella what did you do!!" he yelled. I got really angry. " I didn't do anything! That's not mine and I was framed!!" I yelled. They took me in for questioning in a dark

room and I was sure that my father was behind the mirror.

The detective I was with explained my rights and I asked to take a polygraph test. (**The lie detector test thingy). **He strapped the thing on me and began

questioning me.

"Are the drugs we found in your locker yours?"

"No"

"Why were they in your locker if they are not yours?"

"I'm sure that Lauren or her friend Jessica framed me."

"Have you ever abused any substance?"

"No"

"So why were they in your locker?"

" I told you why."

"Did you put them in your locker?"

"No I didn't"

"Do you know of anyone that uses drugs"

"Not that I know of"

"Have you ever touched or seen the evidence?"

"No I haven't"

"If I had your system checked, would we find any illegal substances?

"Nope"

"That's all."

Somebody unstrapped me and sent me over to another room. But before I left I heard someone say " She wasn't lying - she was telling the truth. There were no

fluctuations in her breathing pattern, or in her voice." And I also heard someone else say "We would have to check the evidence for her fingerprints and her

respitory system to see if in fact she ever inhaled that stuff." At least they were doubting that I did anything at all.

In this room they took X-rays, cat-scans and what-not to see if they found anything in my system. And I turned up clean. And they took notice of that. And after 2

hours they tried to see whose fingerprints were on the bag but the fingerprints that were found did not match mine. So now they had no evidence to convict me of

being on drugs and then I talked to one of the police officers on my case.

" I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you guys consider checking the girl who supposedly found me snorting the stuff or her friend?"

"No we haven't why?" I swear these people are horrible at their job.

"Because I'm pretty sure that they framed me."

"And what would give you that idea?" has this guy never been to high school?!

"Because the girl undeniably hates me." I almost rolled my eyes at the obvious statement.

" Umm, did you find any fingerprints on the evidence?"

"Yes we did"

"Could you check if it was hers?"

"Hold on"

After another 3 hours, they said I could leave because they've arrested the real criminal, Jessica. I am positively sure that Lauren put her up to this.

Review Please!! Porfavor? Para mi?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from another uneventful night if Charlie and Renee fighting counted as being normal…

"Renee! what is your problem with where we live!!" There is nothing wrong with it!!"

"Como puedes decir eso? Of course there is! There is never any sun here! I'm always cooped up in this house, depressed and alone while it just constantly rains and pours which doesn't make me feel any better!!" There was a long silence between them. I was sitting in my bed clutching the sheets to my chest, trying to control my sobbing. I hated hearing them fight. I just wanted us all to be happy. The silence lasted until Renee spoke up.

"Charlie I'm just not happy here. I've lived here for this long only because of Bella but now I want to leave. I can't handle this anymore." She said this softly making me strain my ears to be able to understand what she saying.

"I'm going back to Mexico. I can't live here anymore." Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I wasn't happy with what was going on in my life but I couldn't bear to leave my home.

Charlie broke this silence, his voice strained and full of emotions that he was trying hard to suppress. "When are you leaving?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer. "I'm leaving next week." She was leaving Forks in a week. But what was going to happen to me?

Charlie seemed to read my thoughts and asked Renee. "What about Bella Renee? What do we do with Bella?" I hoped she would leave me here. I loved my mother but I didn't want to leave Forks – I barely started high school and I want to continue my life here.

"I don't know Charlie. I want her with me but if she's happy here then I can't do anything about it. I'll talk to her about this tomorrow. It's late." She continued to talk to him in hushed tones – she was probably telling him to go sleep on the couch or something.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and then it hit me. My mom was leaving me. She was going back and leaving me here. She was – is one of my best friends and I was going to lose her.

It was eleven – not too late for a run. I grabbed a pair of sweats and sneakers, slipped them on and then headed out the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I ran until my muscles threatened to give up and just lock in place and never move again. I ran until all of the oxygen left my lungs leaving me breathless. I ignored all of the pain. All I could focus on was the numbing beat of my feet as they hit the pavement. My right in front of left and left foot in front of my right. I may be a clumsy person but that was the only way I saw I could release all of my recent frustrations and all of my problems and worries.

I came back home around 3 a.m. running for that long straight and I was about ready to throw up from all the running but I was to exhausted to even let the bile rise to the top of my throat so I just collapsed on my bed and fell into another tiresome sleep.

I peered outside my bedroom door to see if either Charlie or Renee were awake. After hearing nothing but silence I tiptoed to the bathroom in an attempt not to wake either of them. I turned the water on and let it run until I felt the water change from cold to hot.

As I let the water cascade onto my body, I let it take over me thinking of nothing but the water running down my back my face... And I start to realize that I'm doing whatever I can to numb myself or better yet free myself of my problems – well at least momentarily. I want to free myself of my pain, my depression, and my anger... I promised myself to find ways of expressing myself because I can't handle this feeling of having everything bottled up inside of me. I feel as if I'm going to burst and no one cares.

I put on a pair a sweat pants, a huge sweatshirt and pulled my hair into a tight bun. I pulled my hood and realized what I was doing. I want everyone to forget me so I'll make them forget of what I look like - from my hair to my body. Seeing how I only have two other pairs of sweatpants, I'm going to have to go buy more. I grabbed a granola bar and headed off to my truck. On my ipod I put on the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace and started to sing along.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

That felt so good-so freeing I had to do it again. I took out the CD I made with this song in it and I played it and put it to full volume.

Before I knew it I was already parked in the parking lot and no one else was around so I turned off the engine but left the music on and I kept singing.

I put everything I had into the song - all of my emotions, my pain, my anger, my frustration, my need to let everything out. I shut my eyes and let everything out.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

The song was over. That felt so good - I've never felt so free and relieved. I wiped the tears from my face and i opened my eyes to see everyone - I mean everyone!! staring at me...including the Cullens and the Hales.

My eyes widened in shock and my face was as bright as a fire truck. It's not even 8:30 and I'm already having a crappy day! I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was coming.

"OMG Bella!! You're an awesome singer!!" yelled Mike and Tyler

"Bella I didn't know you could sing so well!" said Angela. I turned to give her a small smile.

"Hey I didn't know she could do anything" said Lauren. Angela turned to glare at her and she just shrugged and visibly shrank when I gave her 'I will kill you' look

"She still can't" sneered some other cheerleader – probably Jessica's replacement. I was about ready to burst! I mean if you don't like me then why would you preoccupy yourself by listening to me. People like Lauren Mallory make no sense to me.

I pulled my hood my hood over my head and tried to make my way around all the people gathered around my truck.

"Bella!! Bella wait!!" Alice was running through the crowd with a very annoyed Edward and a very out of breath Emmett behind them. I walked faster trying to avoid Alice and all of her hyper-ness but of course the black-haired pixie caught up to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Bella, you never told me you could sing so well? Have you ever taken lessons? If you have can you tell me where because you sound incredible!" Of course I blushed at that last statement and Edward and Emmett decided to join the party. Whoopee! **(sarcastic eye-rolling part right now XD) **

"Geez Alice could you run any faster?" said Emmett while trying to catch his breath.

"Suck it up Emmett" Edward muttered while rolling his eyes and glaring at Alice.

" Why did you run off like that Bella?" Edward asked turning towards me.

"Why do you care?" I spat at him. I was still hurt over the whole incident and this is the first time he's spoken to me in a while. His eyes expressed pain and his jaw was still clenched but his expression really hurt to look at without apologizing.

"Can I talk to you alone" he said with a blank look on his face. I had to admit he was really good at masking his feelings. I simply walked aside from Alice and Emmett and turned ready to take what he was about to say.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked

"What I want is for you to tell me what happened before!" His expression showed nothing but anger but there was a hint of worry and concern.

"Before? As in when I was arrested for a false accusation and you were stupid enough to believe that I did what they suggested! Or about how you completely ignored me for God knows how long afterwards not even asking me about what happened or if I had the addictions that I was accused of! And that during those two weeks when you actually believed that I was on drugs and you didn't care for me enough to ask if I had a problem or if I needed help?!" By now I was yelling at him and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were trying to break up the crowd forming around us. "Is that what you wanted to know Edward?!" I couldn't hold the tears anymore. I let them fall free as they stained my cheeks and cascaded onto the floor.

"Bella I... I" Edward stuttered. "Bella I'm sorr-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear this. In my head I didn't see any rationale behind his choices.

"You know what Edward, right now I don't care about anything that you have to say." And with that I turned around and started walking towards the girl's bathroom and started running when I noticed Alice and Edward following me and they were really gaining on me.

I slammed open the girls bathroom and stood there trying to catch my breath. Alice then came in and I leaned against the door. I silently thanked no one in particular for the lack of girls in the bathroom – well except Alice - when Edward started knocking - more like started banging on the door and pleaded for me to open the door.

"Bella please open the door I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for before, I don't know what I was thinking just please open up so that we can talk." His voice cracked on his last word. I hated hearing him in so much pain but I was unimaginably hurt and angry so I did the one thing I could.

"Go away Edward!" I was pushing him away - which was the complete opposite of what I wanted to do.

"Bella if you don't open this door then I'm coming in!" He threatened. Alice then decided to help me.

"Edward please just go away – she doesn't want to speak with you" Alice replied with a frown on her face. Edward sighed angrily behind the door and I couldn't be sure if he had left so I stayed against the door.

"Bella, I believed you – please tell me what happened?" She kneeled beside me and gave me those large puppy dog eyes that she knew I wouldn't be able to resist.

"Jessica shoved the crap in my locker, Lauren told the principal, and the principal called the cops. That was it. However the police did, in the end, find out that it was Jessica." I said kind of impatiently – I didn't like having to speak of this. It, of course pissed me off. Alice surprised me by snorting.

"Well that's funny because Lauren said that Jessica went to go live with her father." Wow – the kids here are really stupid and surprisingly easy to manipulate.

"Bella, something else is bothering you – I can feel it." She took a pause. "If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." I shot her a look of relief but sadly I just tipped her off – that I did have something I wasn't telling her. But how was I supposed to tell her that my mother was leaving me?

"I'm sorry for the way my bro-" Alice was cut off by a loud banging on the door which made me jump in surprise.

"Bella if you don't come out then I'm coming in!!" Edward yelled from outside.

"Alice please just cover for me. Please, please!!" I gave her my most pleading expression and she reluctantly agreed.

I ran to window, I quietly opened the window all the way, whispered thanks to Alice, jumped out and closed the window. I ran towards my truck when I heard the bathroom window open.

"Bella wait please!!" yelled Edward from the bathroom. Those nights of running and exercise did me well. For the first time in my life I ran with speed and agility and I ran into the building where my first class was. It was only fifteen minutes after the bell rang so I might as well just go to first period with some excuse. Not to mention the fact that Edward wouldn't be able to talk to me in there. I waited outside the door to catch my breath but when Edward came around the corner I rushed in and of course tripped over my own two feet. Luckily I was able to stabilize myself with the corner of someone's desk. I flushed tomato red as the people in the class started snickering.

"Well Ms. Swan, it was nice enough for you to grace us with your presence fifteen minutes after the bell rang" he said while emphasizing fifteen.

"Why are you late?" Ooh he was starting to lose his patience; he was really intimidating. He was really starting to annoy me so I put on a straight face and replied with a simple excuse. "We had a small family emergency so she caught up with me before the bell rang resulting in me being late."

"Very well Isabella, however don't let it happen again. Now take your seat" I turned to walk to an empty secluded desk on the corner of the right side of the class. I rolled my eyes as I was walking to the desk. I mean how was I supposed to stop a family emergency form occurring?

The teacher kept going on and on about stuff that none of us needed to know in our lives so I just stopped paying attention after a while. I felt so bad about treating Edward like that but at the same time I felt that he kinda deserved it. I mean if you cared about someone wouldn't you want to help them if you knew that they were in some type of trouble whether it be addiction, depression, anger or loneliness? Maybe he was just hurt. Maybe he didn't know how to handle a situation like that. I mean drug addiction isn't something easy to accept especially if you thought your five-minute girlfriend was addicted. How could I be so stupid? Maybe he does care but there is also a chance that he might not. But if he expressed pain when I cut him off and ran and he still ran after me, that would mean that he cares right?

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room, including the teacher, leaving me alone in the room. I quickly rushed to my truck and got my books out and made it to Italian a second before the bell rang. (Bella now only in the tenth grade and I'm making her and Edward take Italian this year so bear with me) The teacher was missing and I walked to my seat I could feel Edward's gaze on me the whole time. I finally felt the courage to turn to Edward. He had a concerned expression on his face as I flashed him an apologetic look. Once he saw it, his face physically relaxed and he gave me a slight smile. He was about to get up from his seat when Jessica felt the need to sit on the edge of my desk with her back towards me.

" Hey Lauren, would you mind moving yourself from my seat?" I asked her in a very annoyed tone. Who the heck does she think she is, coming up to me and sitting on my desk? "Actually I would mind yeah." she replied with a fake innocent voice.

" Well does it look like I care? Get off of my desk Lauren!" Ok now I was getting pissed. Not only was she on my desk, but also, she was in my way of Edward and I was in no mood for this.

"No I don't think I will," replied Lauren. I repeated in my head that we were in a school and now wasn't the time for me to claw her eyes out. So I stood up and walked to another seat on the far right side of the room to see the red head cheerleader – I think her name was Katie - who was wearing a skirt that barely covered her butt leaning over Edward's desk attempting to flirt with Edward. But with the sick expression on his face and with his body as far away as he could manage at that desk I would say that she was doing a better job scaring him away than flirting. I rolled my eyes and went to sit at my new desk when the teacher came in looking very disheveled. I mean the fact that her shirt was on backwards and inside out and that her hair was completely undone from her usually neat bun could either mean that she woke up like ten minutes ago or she was having some sort of fun with someone inside a real small closet which could get people starting some very nasty rumors.

I turned to see Katie wink at Edward and walk back to her desk leaving Edward with an amused look on his face. I turned to hide my furious expression. Why in the world would he be flirting with Lauren in front of me again when before he wanted to talk to me? Maybe he didn't want to talk to me. I mean I knew I was nothing compared to Edward. Why would he care about a nobody like me? There was no reason for it. I couldn't stay there any more. So I raised my hand and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom.

"Posso andare al bagno?" I asked with a perfect accent.

"Si, vai" I stood up and walked to the teachers desk to grab the bathroom pass and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren and Katie glare at me, For Lord knows what reason. I walked into the bathroom and quickly washed my face with some cold water. All of these sleepless nights were getting to me. I looked unhealthy to say the least. I looked away; I didn't want to see anymore. I left the bathroom and walked back to Italian.

After a boring lesson of learning how to conjugate verbs the bell rang which meant it was time for lunch. Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **Please Read : **I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but for the past month I was in Ecuador and Mexico and there was no internet there, and while we were in Ecuador, my father ripped a tendon so when we came back my mom started working because my father can't anymore so I basically became the mother of the family of the house. I've been very busy with chores and stuff and I'm also working on AP crap for the new school year which is really getting on my nerves. And on top of that I'm in marching band camp right now and after that I have to go to volleyball tryouts which will put me in alot of pain.

So again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and I'll also try and get my other story, Parental Control, updated as well!!

All of the laughter and conversations came to an abrupt stop as I opened the cafeteria doors. The uneasiness of my premonitions was set aside as I flushed red with anger and embarrassment but mostly anger.

This morning, sure, I had an episode but so what? Why do these people feel like they can just stick their noses in my business? No one here has any right to be snooping around in my business so why do they feel as if they can and why is it that consistently have to keep talking about it. All they have to do is get over them and pretend they have lives.

I quickly walked to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria, avoiding the spoiled, spilt milk on the floor.

As I sat down, I pulled my I-pod out of my pocket and put on "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace.

**I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal.)  
I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself),  
So many times I've lied(so many times I've lied),  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal! **  
In the middle of the chorus, I pulled my hood over my head and started head banging. There are so many songs that I listen to now-a-days that I just lose myself in because their lyrics and musical rhythms, notes and chords all just channel my anger. And maybe the reason I like it so much is because in so many ways, I can relate to the music.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell  
(This Animal! x7)  
So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change This animal I have become  
And we believe,  
It's not the real me, **

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become**

The words are just so inspiring and -

I was pulled out of my train of thought once I felt the presence of three slutty cheerleaders. Might as well listen to what they have to say. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and instantly regretted it.

"It's never too late!!"

I cringed at the sound of the dying animals - oh wait, that's Lauren and her posse.

"It's neverrr to latee!!"

They sound terrible. I reluctantly turned to face the screeching cats and while turning my head, I got a good glimpse of everyone in the cafeteria, including the Cullens and the Hales. By the looks on their faces, I'm pretty sure that they didn't like their voices very much either. Edward's face was cringed in disgust. Well it makes sense, seeing as how he's the music lover. I bet he'll regret flirting with Lauren now. His beautiful face looked so funny- wait, I'm still mad at him. Ok, back to the screeching sirens.

They should be about done dying so why not give the rest of the cafeteria a nice little show.

There were several snickers behind me as one of the cheerleaders cracked a note. So the red haired cheerleader turned and glared at them. As I expected, they immediately shut up. Since when did the cheerleaders determine your fate? I mean the worst they could do is make you an outcast. Well then again if they all did what they wanted to, and just laugh in their faces, then technically they would make everyone an outcast, therefore no one would be.

But then again why were there labels that applied to what people here did most? Geeks, Nerds, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Outcasts, what does it matter? What's the point -

"So Bella, I like totally heard you like screeching - whoops - I meant singing this morning. And to like be honest with you or whatever, you suck….. a lot"

My entire face just dropped. I don't think that I'm that great but I am pretty sure that I probably sounded like Mariah Carey compared to them! Ok screw the show I'm dealing with this now!

I pulled my right hand to my ear and pretended to be cleaning it out and rub my other ear gently with my other hand.

The other blonde who I think called herself, Kitty, decided to speak up.

"Swan? Like what are you doing?" What does it look like I'm doing?!

"What! Oh I'm sorry I can't hear you - but thank God you stopped, because I think my ears are bleeding." Now I started to exaggerate. I knocked on the side of my head like a person would do to get water out of their ears.

"What?" asked the red-haired cheerleader. She had the most confused face on and right there she completely contradicted the stereotype of "dumb blondes." Wow, I bet that these girls have an IQ of negative 3!

"Ok, let me break it down slowly, ok now follow along with me. YOU….. SUCK…..SO…..BAD……THAT……MY……EARS……WERE……..BLEEDING."

The look of comprehension washed over their faces as I said, "did you get it, or do you still need help?"

There were several snickers behind me and that gave me an extra boost of confidence.

"Whatever Swan, you know you're just jealous of me because you know I'm more popular and like prettier than you." I snorted; I couldn't help myself. Since when did I care about that? But now I'm really pissed.

"Lauren what the fuck is wrong with you? You act as if I give a damn about that!" I'm so close to losing my patience.

"Oh, please Swan you know you care." Who the fuck does she think she is; talking to me like that. I really don't care anymore I'm going to punch her.

"Well then let me show you how much I care!!" I started walking up to her ready to knock her lights out but then Angela came in between us trying to get us to stop.

"Stop it you two, this isn't the way to handle things." She spread out her arms in order for Lauren and I to stay away from each other. But Lauren didn't seem to agree as she picked up a water bottle and spilled it all over Angela and her white shirt. When she noticed that her shirt was becoming see–through, she wrapped her arms around herself and I noticed a tear forming in her eye.

I quickly removed my sweatshirt, forgetting that all I had under it was a sports bra from last night's run, and put it over Angela's head. She immediately slipped it on and I called Alice and Rosalie, knowing that they would know how to help her.

Alice and Rose came and escorted Angela out, but not before I heard Rose whisper something in my ear.

"Kick her ass, Bella; God knows she deserves it." She winked at me and I intended to make Lauren regret everything she's done.

In my sports-bra and sweats, I turned back to face Lauren and then using my hands to signal her to bring it I said, "Come at me Lauren, unless you're too afraid you'll break a fake fingernail." I gave her a smirk and then she started to walk towards me, getting ready to slap me with her right hand. She was so obvious.

Just as her hand was about to make contact with my face I grabbed her wrist and twisted it with a lot of force as quickly as I could in order to distract her so that I could have a clear shot at her face. I threw my left arm back, closed my fist and let it fly to Lauren's face. The impact made my hand sting and Lauren fell out of my grasp onto the floor screaming in pain. Her screaming consisted of cursing me out which infuriated me even more.

I grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her across the water that she spilled on Angela and the spoiled milk near my seat and then once she called me "a fucking Mexican" I lost it. No one would ever get away with making fun of where I'm from. I got down and started punching her face with both hands, but after the third punch, I felt two, strong, large hands grab my waist and pulled me off of Lauren.

"Bella, relax; beating the shit out of Lauren is fun to watch but she's not worth it." I recognized it as Emmett, and I tried to break free from his hold but he was so damn strong.

"Let go of me Emmett!! Get off of me!!" But in the midst of my yelling, I felt him carry me out of the cafeteria, but as he was about to throw me over his shoulder I was able to break free and I ran back to finish her off, too blinded by my fury to care about getting in trouble or severely hurting Lauren but halfway there, I felt two firm hands on my hips. He forced me to turn around to face him, but I realized it wasn't Emmett. It was Edward and I felt one hand let go of my hip and knock me off of my feet. He started to carry me out of the cafeteria, bridal style, and his touch calmed my fury so instead of fighting back, I cried angry, silent tears.

Once we were out of the cafeteria, he held me by the waist. His hands felt so good against my skin, and that completely melted my fury against Lauren. I leaned towards him and he placed his arms around me while I cried into his chest.

He made me regret being so violent against Lauren, for letting myself release the pressure of all my problems in all the wrong ways and he just made it a lot harder for me to let him go in case I do have to leave for Mexico with my mom.

He whispered soothing words into my ear like "Shh Bella, everything is going to be alright" or "It's ok, I'm here for you Bella".

But all I could think of at the moment was that it wasn't going to be alright. Something is going to happen and it won't be for the better.


End file.
